1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor component with at least one contact metallization, and, more particularly, to such a component having a monocrystalline basic body and at least one pn junction. Power semiconductor components of this type are, for example, power diodes, power transistors or power thyristors, but also solar cells and resistance components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device, contact metallization provides electrically conductively connecting contact areas to connect the semiconductor body to external connecting elements. Connecting elements of this type can be formed for example as wire bonding connections, substrates connected by soldering or pressure-contact-connected terminal elements.
The choice of which type of metallization to use depends upon the type of contact device with which the metallization is to be used, for example a wire bonding connection. Many different types of prior art contact metallizations are known. Therefore, multilayer contact metallizations constructed from a layer sequence of different metals are known especially in the field of power semiconductor components. Within these layer sequences, individual thicknesses of the respective layers are not identical, but often lie in the range of a few tenths of a micrometer to a few micrometers.
For use in pressure-contact-connected arrangements, it is also known to arrange a metal plate having a thickness on the order of magnitude of millimeters between the terminal element and the power semiconductor component. Such metal plates serve to reduce mechanical stresses in the power semiconductor component or the contact metallization thereof.